UnderDuckTales
by Iloufilm
Summary: Just an Adventure in the Undeground with Scrooge McDuck The story is obviously a lot different of the game but you will see
1. Opening

Life is like holy Hell,here Underground.

Big Fish,Lizard, Skeletons, And Goats Uncrowned.

Go find their treasury

Or go use some Mercy !

UnderDucktales !

Everyday they're out to find some

UnderDuckTales !

Coins to pay all their taxes to

Their Queen Muffet!

D-D-Danger lurks everywhere

All These strangers out ,are in despair

What to do? This is your choice in...

UnderDucktales !

Everyday they're out to find some

UnderDuckTales !

Coins to pay all their taxes to

Survive at their horrible fate in

UnderDuckTales!


	2. Chapter 1 : The last start

Scotland  
Castle...?  
1958

-"What happens here ?" Shouted the richest duck in the world at Scoottie.

-"I don't know mister Scrooge. Everything was fine like always. I wash every stone on every wall, I repair all the old trap , I clean all the tombstone of all your

ancestors and then...the castle begins to I run as fast as me I will show you the damage"

Scrooge and the nephews go after the old keeper. The last of the Mcduck was internally furious seeing all the treasure of his parents ruined  
-Here the hole.

-"Hum Who done that? The Whiskervilles ? No, the last of them hate their motivation. But this is the only foe who knows I have a castle"

-"Uh Oh"

-"What Donald ?"

-"I think this isn't the only ones who at what I found"

Dark Feathers...

-"Magica De Spell ? What interest does she have at destroying one of my old home ? She only cares about my fetish penny..."

-"That's true..."

She appear just behind the crew is in shock.

-"Why have you done that ?"

-"This isn't obvious ? To hold you far from me ! VENTUM !"

She creates a powerful wind to push the former king of Klondike in the big hole she had create.

-"UNCLE SCROOGE !" shouted all the nephews

The witch does a machiavellian laugh

-"Try to save him during I become rich"

Then She flies into the sky.

-"Kids , go save his Penny. I will save Scrooge".

-"But..."

Donald doesn't let Huey, Dewey & Louie finish

-"Don't discuss my orders. We have no time .Give me this tartan"

They give it to without a word he jumps and go like the debut of a parachute jump : like an arrow at high speed

The triplets were voiceless. But after a few second to realize what just happens , they decide to run back to the airport and to call help to protect the chest.

Meanwhile...

In the giant  
Scrooge is failing  
Donald is coming  
On days like this , Duck like them  
Will have a hell of adventure


	3. Chapter 2 : Ruined

-Uncle Scrooge , I'm here to-

 _Actually , he was no longer falling like a nuclear bomb. He was using his frock coat like wings to decelerate._

-How can you do that ?

-It would be too long to explain. And you how can-

 _He was dumbfounded . his nephew was in use of THE Tartan the most precious and also the more delicate of all his very personal treasure_.

-If it tear up , I will punch you really hard...

 _Donald gulp_

-If it tear up , I will die...

-Oh...you have got ...it is for me ?

-No Napsta , it is not for you. It is for him...

-Oh I see...

 _Nasptablook disappear from the red grass to reappear just on the left._

-I... do not want to abuse of your patience Mairi but, he know you are out ?

-...I left a note and I have my phone. Don't worry all the monsters are asleep right now. I will not make any sound.

-Oh...ok . Good luck

-Thanks Napsta.

 _She walk then quietly into the mouse room then run as fast as should notice her ,because she was like free Exp with her LV1._

 _Now the room with too crack to be serious. Gladly , she brought the directions and pass throughly without a problem._

 _Again , she ran like a runner into the next room then jump above the gap of the other trap was in a olympic form_

 _But the fun part was finish , now she had to pass the first tricky passage : the home of the Ruins monster who keep the exit of this room. She has to wait until the Loox go back in his house and I ask someone to take his turn._

 **(1 hour later)**

-(NOW)

 _She did not stop running and swimming even in the other room. She know nothing wait her in the other side of the ruins._

 _Well..._

 _Nothing apart of a broken dummy in thousand piece ..._

 _And a tree..._

-Brother, I'm here...

 _She pour some water with his water can onto the tree. After ,she clear her water can she sit towards the gigantic tree and begin to talk:_

-You have grown so much since last time. What a pathway since you begin as a stick.

 _She wait for a reaction but nobody give her an answer..._

 _She sigh_

-I miss you brother,I miss you.

 _Again , she wait for a reaction but this time she heard something_

 _An explosion._

 _She look up and seen rock fall over._

 _She runs away..._

-Oh,my head...

-Fortunately, this tree has amortize our fall...

-Hm ?

-What's wrong Uncle Scrooge ?

-Look on the ground.

 _All the rock was like strucked !_

-This is a little like the universal solvent...oh this bring back bad memories.

-Do you think we can climb up to the surface ?

 _Scrooge intensely thinking..._

-Maybe yes, but in the other hand I feel , I must go more deeper into this place. WAIT MY NUMBER ONE PENNY IS IN DANGER !

-Actually , Huey , Dewey and Louie planned to protect it. And knowing that their book has all the knowledge and it took us out of the worst trap in the world , I think they can beat an old witch.

-I hope so...

 _Suddenly , someone scream_

-What was this ?

-Someone must be in danger my nephew , come !

-Urgh...

 _Mairi has lost his toy knife and she has been hit several time. Her HP is at 2 and her dress was tear up._

 _The monster who was responsible of this beatdown was Loox. Behind him the other 5 monters of the ruins have seen all the fight from the stairs._

-Your think we haven't hear you running. I was thinking humans have a brain.

-Shut up you... monster!

-I know , I am a monster ... Now get up and FIGHT !

 _She try to get up but the wound are really painful. Loox have not lost any HP since the debut of the fight._

-Then , GIVE ME YOUR EXP !

-NOW !

 _The monster have no time to react . A cane a just explode his big eye. He lost 40 HP. Now he scream._

-Whimsun ,says Migosp, what is it ?

 _He check_

-Scrooge Mc Duck , attack 1 defense 10. The...

-Don't care about the detail : Vegetables attack !

 _Vegetoid ,Moldsmal and Migosp attack all in the same time. The fastest one was Moldsmal._

-Yeees. Come into this.

 _Scrooge grab his hat and catch use like a shield again Vegetoid . But this shield was more like a can't stop his run and he was push back against Migosp._

-Argh...

 _Moldsmal lose 1 HP. Migosp 5 HP. Loox put off the cane and through it near Mairi. Then he became angry and move headlong towards Scrooge. But , because of the cane , he was now blind and the american duck has just to move aside to dodge the attack . Then , just behind Donald punch him to knock him out._

-The...the richest duck on Earth...

-Ribbit ?!

-The richest PERSON on Earth! Now leave this girl alone and go away before I throw my fist into you !

 _All the monsters flee to their home. Except Loox._

-T-Thanks...

 _He takes the hand to lift her up_

-Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck and you ?

-M-Mairi. Mairi Dreemur. Thanks for the rescue.

 _After an akward silence, Donald break the silence to ask :_

-What do we do with the other big eye ?

-Leave him here. If we bringing him at home , my brother will probably kill him. Come!

-You are not afraid that the other monster came back ?

-No , after the beatdown you have done I think they will heal first. And I don't they know how to pass the trap.

-The trap ?

-Don't worry I will pass first to show you this is safe.

 _The group come to the room of the first trap : the one with the spades_

-Take my hand and follow me !

-B-But we go right on the-

 _As Mairi take the first step , the spades disappear_

-Oh...

-Now : RUN !

-Why ?

-We will pass right in front of their house . And I think nobody want to have another battle

 _And because I don't want to repeat the same thing that before , here a little poem_

 _Run run Mairi_

 _They all run without stopping_

 _Donald almost fell again in a pitfall_

 _Hopefully the gap was too small_

 _And everybody keep running_

They finally arrive right in front of the house where golden flowers were planted. They are all exausted.

Suddenly someone exit the house. This person was dressed with a purple and white uniform with a big emblem on the middle and with a gown characteristically of Scotland. He also hold a knife and a necklace in shape of a heart. Then he shout :

-I will kill these fools if...

He has no time to take his phone out and to finish his sentence that he see Mairi .

-MAIRI ! Oh my god , you are alive ! But you are hurt ! Do you forget what I say about the others monsters ?

-I am not a child anymore Chara !

-Maybe but you are not a fighter either. Let me check your bruises.

Then , he seen the duck .By reflex , he takes out his knifes and pointed to them.

-Who are you ? I have never seen such monster in the ruins .

-We are from above. And we are searching the exit.

Mairi whispers.

-They also save me.

Chara sigh

-I'm sorry to say but you are jammed like us.

-Oh well , Scrooge we can try to climb up the hole where we fall.

-No ,you can't . The barrier don't allow anybody to go out from the underground.

-The barrier ?

Chara sigh again.

-Come to the house , I will explain everything.

Everybody entered in the house. After healing Mairi , they all seat in the living room.

-So, I will begin by the beginning : Long ago, we were on the surface , human and monsters. One day war broke between our two races and the human win. Then I fell inside and i have been adopt by the royal familly who treated me like their son , and my best friend , Asriel...

One tear fall. Then he continue.

-After that ,other child, like Mairi, fall into the underground and other people adopt them. All of that was very peaceful , but some monsters was not really happy to be trap since years and a civil war broke into the royal familly and their subjects and the rebel who wants all of us to die.

Chara stop talking for a bit.

-They win. And they kill my parents and take their throne. Then they jailed three of us into those ruins. We were eight in total. I don't know what happen to the rest of them.

Scrooge have listen all the story and was affected by what he say. All what happen to them was tottaly different from what happen to him : So much trouble and tragedy. His familly never really know of anything like that.

Donald was voiceless too.

-Technically , to be honest , now that you here and you are not human , we can open the door to go out from here, but...

-But what ?

-Come with me...not you Mairi

The duck follow Chara's step and pass ahead the two bedroom to arrive to the took a key and open the door.

This was not really a bedroom. This was more like an hospital room with a lot of conduit everywhere and who went so far on the bed. And in the bed, a goat.

-This is Asriel. He is in a coma since the end of the war. But this is not the worse. If we dare open the gate in the basement , a mechanism will stop stabilizing his soul and then...

Donald was so shock by the words he shouted :

-But who can hate you this much to do that to you.

-The spider queen , Muffet . If it was only for me and my revenge against her , I will go kill her. But , he is like my brother and he have a chance. And I am not this strong to beat her , look.

 _Chara was only Level 3. He has already kill some monsters but now they all flee when they see him._

-Also , I cannot give up Mairi or bring her with me. You save her you know she is not strong enough...

-I understand...

 _Then they go out of the bedroom and go back to the living room._

-I will do something to eat . Sit down please .

Scrooge thinks

-What are you thinking about?

-I wonder since when the hole where they fall has been coated...

-The boarding for the Airborn 313 in the direction of Duckburg is now.

-We will never be in time to protect the penny of uncle Scrooge . We have to call someone to protect him until we arrive.

-But who ?

\- What about Glastone ? His luck can be enough.

-We talking about magic attacks. I don't think luck will be enough. Let's see...

 _The three brothers intensely thinking in the plane. Then they all shout in the same time :_

\- I KNOW !

-Let's call Ratchet ! He will find a figment to counter magic attack !

-Let's call Mickey ! Him and Dingo will never fail their friend.

-Let's call Dwight Eisenhower. A president of the United States can't be blind at attack like this.

Then an akward silence.

-We call all of them ?

-I don't know . I was thinking you would have say the same thing.

-Me too !

Another akward silence.

-So what should we call ?

-Let's choose this at rock papers scissors.

-Ok !

They hide their hands then...

-Rock , Paper , Scissors !

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Which person must help the nephew ? Comment below to choose :3**

 **PS: Ok I post the chapter 2 one day before the date. But , hey Undertale birthday , all this I don't have time to go on my computer Saturday soooooo. Here you have the second chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Patience

After having a simple dinner with their two guests , it was now time to go to sleep for everyone.

-"I'm sorry to be an horrible host but...we Don't have any bed for you two. We only have this sofa" says Chara contrited

-"Don't worry , this will be fine for both us" assure Scrooge while Donald want to protest , but shut his mouth.

-"I can borrow my room and sleep with you Chara !"

Everybody whist.

-"Are you sure Mairi ? You said earlier that you're no longer a child." ask Chara doubtfully

-"This is not being a child !" Says Mairi "This is being responsible .And this the last I can do for them after they rescue me"

-"Ok then... You" She points the finger in the direction of Donald "Follow me"

The tall human take the hand of Mairi and they both go in front of Mairi room closely followed by the never happy duck. Chara was about to present Mairi's room , but she was outguess by her :

-"Here is my room ! Take care of it !" She says with a big smile

-"Thanks"

Donald enters and this was like he was back to his own past : plushies , a little bed (but just what he needs) all around was like his childhood. Another thing attract his eye rapt with wonder : Mairi seem to have kind of an "hat collection". He was about to try some , but their small size and the words of the little girl prevent him to do it.

Instead , he goes on the bed and begins to take a nap.

In the living room , Scrooge was sit in the sofa in silence , thinking about everything : How the sorceress knows about this hole ? How he will go out of this home ? All these questions was for the moment without any answers. He decides to sleep . Sleep on it.

The humans , enter in Chara's room . Everything was tidy and clean. Mairi jump on the bed.

-"And after, you say that you're no longer a child..."

-"What" ?

Chara sighs

-"Nevermind. Let's change ourselves"

-"Oh right ! I forget my pajamas in my room , I will be right back !"

Mairi runs in the hallway towards her room.

Meanwhile , Chara begins to takes off the clothes. The clothes allow the body to show the scars of the putsch. All the back was full of scars of all kind : sword , bullet , fire , etc...

But Mairi , who walk very slowly in her own room to not wake up the guest , hasn't see them. And won't , because Chara was too fast.

She does same than his eldest and they both go to sleep in the bed together...

-"What's new , my dear ?" ~

-"H-Huh . They got some visit Ma'am-"

-"What do you mean by "some visit" ?

-"Two ducks seems to be here with them . They seem to have fallen from somewhere..."

-"Hum...interesting...do some research on them."

-"Yes Ma'am !"

-"And don't forget to do the *Heartache Test*"

-"..."

-"Something wrong ?"

-"Ma'am, She...she is in the same room than Chara"

-"Well this will be quite interesting , huhuhu~"

-"But-"

-"No but with me Doctor ! Should I remember you what will happened if you don't apply the *Heartache Test* ?"

-"No..."

-"So...do it"

The phone stops receiving the call.

-"...I'm so sorry"

-"You again Arach..."

-"WhY dO yOu StIlL rEsIsT ?! YoU kNoW tHaT i Am YoU ?!"

-"No. You're just the little devil inside myself. You're nothing more than my hate for the monsters. But I hate only ONE . And like she is a spider , I just find that fit you good to call you Arach. But I think you already knew that."

Arach begins to glitch a little in the confined space of the soul of Chara.

-"You always come back with the same plea to try to reverse my determination. You almost did it back then. But even if I'm not as strong as her , at last I can beat you".

Arach continues to glitch out.

-"Now..."

Chara reveal a knife and cuts in half Arach making dust of him.

-"Now disappear...and Let me rest for the night"

Suddenly , Chara hears the laugh of Arach ring in all this dark space.

"I mUsT aDmIt YoU'rE sTrOnG , bUt CaN yOu SaY tHe SaMe FoR MaIrI ?!"

Chara wakes up , sweaty.

Mairi isn't in the bed

The heartbeat of the determined one begin to go wild. Chara instantly get up of the bed , running in the hallway and going into the open basement. Chara doesn't notice that Asriel's room was slightly open...

All this noise was hear by the two Ducks.

-"Mairi !"

She was trying to open the door with her little hands. She stops when she hears Chara's voice and turn around : Her eyes had a blue light tinted of black .

Then she run into Chara , entering the battle !

 **15 minutes before...**

-"W-Where am I ?"

Mairi was in a beautiful and bright place . Grass is everywhere on the ground . She begins to run happily on it.

Some seconds pass and the more she advance , the more , the grass became red , like the ones into the ruins. Mairi begins to get scared because even if she see it , the red was bloody this time. She tries to understand where this blood come from and follow a trail.

Everything become to be dark , like a cliché nightmare . But something was off this time .She hears whispers , disturbing whispers.

Her heartbeat was high , she tries to put her hands on her ears , but she can't , like something try to put her down.

-"YoU rEaLlY tHiNk ThAt ChArA cArEs AbOuT yOu ?

-"Who are you ? Of course she cares about me !"

-"So WhY cHaRa HiDeS sOmEtHiNg In ThE nExT dOoR ?"

-"The next door ?"

-"JuSt TaKeS a LoOk . YoU wIlL uNdErStAnD !

 **Meanwhile in Duckburg**

The nephew had called Mickey to the rescue. Dingo cannot come for family issues . They explain everything who had happens during the last 48 hours.

-"So you want to me to fight Magica del Spell into a magic battle ?"

-"Yes Mickey ! " They say in the same time

-"That will be hard for me . The last time I use magic was eighteen years ago. I will need a support or surprise her with a trap or something."

-"We can use the weapon Scrooge has on the field but if we do , it will maybe damage the city" Says Huey

-"And she will arrive from the sky . If we want to surprise her , we need something to fly and maybe someone to pilot it" added Dewey

Louie object

-"Don't say you think about Launchpad , this will be the worst idea we never have"

-"Hum..child , I can materialize a magic carpet you know..."

Third Akward Silence for the nephew !

-"Well let's start to prepare ourselves to welcome her !" Says Huey

-"Alright" affirmed everyone else.

 **Back in the ruins**

 _Mairi seems to have lost Patience_

 _Chara check her soul : The soul had her traits completly reverse . Now Mairi was really impatient_

 _-"I'm TiReD oF ThIs PlAcE !"_

 _She use a knife to hurt , but Chara evades all the attempt_

 _Chara tries to say a word , but nothing change_

 _-"He'S aLrEaDy DeAd !"_

 _The soul of Chara was weakened by theses word. Defense dropped as well as the attack._

 _Mairi miss again every of her attack but she feels she can touch it._

 _Chara don't know what to do , the moves of Mairi was to quick to allow a knock out , the dilemma was right here..._

 _Mairi or Asriel ?_

 _But while Chara was thinking of that , Mairi was about to attack without the right of her turn._

 _Surprise by that , Chara takes a first hit , lowering HP at 8/28_

 _The blow was ferocious , the determined soul was on the knees_

 _-"ThIs Is ThE eNd !"_

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4 : A Way to go

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71db15edd824496d6d40b6e70f689e6"Suddenly , coming from nowhere , a wooden stick fly to arrive in front of Mairi , knocking her out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5131b75fec4317237e2154026b8fcd1f"-"What happened here ? Why she was trying to kill you? " shout Scrooge/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1931f8c45d48577516f0775d6d7342df"-"... I owe you some explanations , yes..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673b7a769af0b9bd713d5aa718863628"Chara rose from the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e134d76907042f05fcf8aa139ba519a4"-"But first let's go back upstairs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="609cbce572b943e9b04262ab0de53d5b"-"Donald , take her !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e3603916a9aaa4b85291c5c8aafa47"-"Wait ! What if she try to kill me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b5364cc40af0f09ff16b724bab03a02"-"I will knock her out a,gain... and pay you 50 cents if it happens"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd0527f0d1dd5657203f07b95fe7c588"Donald sigh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb9d56c1bd6f9571e3e9cd7f33073ab"-"Ok"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8fb37f0c8f9da91c64ff929cab01695"Everyone go back upstairs at a slowly pace , leaving the basement of the house. They enter the living room once more and everyone sit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b177baf7dca9be7fd8b0eccdea6dd7b1"-"Give me her.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab20141cd72797cf882642132f17a88"Chara take back Mairi and cuddle her while they begin to explain what made here going berserk , talking about Arach and what they were going though because of the mechanism below the Asriel bed. Donald look , like always , shock . He is totally not used to all these things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1a029fd0f54dbf7a2fedde37a7d47c"Scrooge , beside, think about all this stuff and finally come out with a question :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f18cf2584947aa734125115a13ac86"-Did you try to dig ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92320a5d5ecfd29673256d8a5d1eb354"-Excuse me ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="220418a1c1cfaf9c5692cb1fdc89c3d0"-I say , did you try to dig below this door ? You said to us we can't pass though this door , but maybe the cable are not so deep in the ground , no ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a2eb19f0229032ba904f2f76c38073"Chara thinks about it. Then answer with a sad smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4471033a5f257126e6374f2218010ecf"-Honestly ? I didn't think about this solution... but I believe we haven't anything here to dig , just some cooking tool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83b28ab1730fdb6586de84027c7592e"A glare of impatience appears on the head of the Scrooge . He seems tired of all this wait. It was time to take the things at hands. He rise from the chair and go at a high speed in the kitchen , beginning to search. He was so fast that Chara and Donald was astonished . Chara ask :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c838a4222215cd09296e858f177717c8"-"What are you doing ? I said to you we haven't anything to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b5de1730de03ca1be0e38bbf153212"Chara don't have the time to finish the sentence that Scrooge cut though the word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19017b95355b0b90268a0559ed43a2a6"-"Oh shut up ! I manage to get out of situation worse than that ! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3eab4c27836960367e2a3aba892ff6"Then Scrooge grab all the tool of the kitchen and said loudly to the two other person in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ad92b315bcac2af15beed2fd822be3""If you're not determined to going out of this hell by doing anything you can, do me a favor and let me work !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ca6f666681b243e701262ff9cb8c405"Chara feels this soul shivering . Listening these words give him a shock to his heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="636d084978770c383a561b2f30be9488"-"I will help y-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dab17b9ad1713d6c55a45556583cc34c"Donald was cut in the middle by a now determined Chara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="893953b7a8815f3e480eba6bfea93f7d"-"No. I will help !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31393ad13d5672e31f3bceafaea6a81d"-"But you have to take care of-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c764baa1b19f3cc9aec626689c7ea19d"This time , Chara cut a bit the wall in taking out his knife/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="231e4a2f9bddcd8413bbe91002b0d3c8"-"Let me help you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8d8c30df2041b7e750888d16066fd4"Scrooge was a bit astonished by what he just see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2170b29449d1c4a2b4a8cdab6eba72bc"-"How can you do that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b95bf4071e6eb0d5a8aa6b950e56b2"-"...this is kind of my power that go in my weapon and with that I can cut the things who try to get me or Mairi..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f1d27fd3fd4867f5809e9bd09b9bd6"-"I see..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a34b70e75cd0aa930d2357d12ac486"Scrooge smile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e5dc761069b8fb45a725beea044236"-"You think what I think Donald"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a4e5bf9216dbe935ab3b38fc8db5fe"Donald suddenly realize/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b7a9ce46c56c698760b18c1b030d88"-"Yes but How you will , place him ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8b6cf07b3a052924b616ab221e107d"-"You think I can cut the ground ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca6a943a65e9aba767a6fc640fcf583"-"Well , it will take time surely , but we can give a try. But for that..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6617fb5b86005721533d35772ba047d"Scrooge look to the two other person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f63cca446d41312f217475e82d8232""I think we need to build something"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9241b2af8a1931db4dc6a5b972dc8246"Meanwhile in DuckBurg , the magic battle already begins. Fireball come back and forth above the big box of Scrooge. Mickey was using the magic hat to battle the witch duck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ca8c26197670f2a0f9ecd66e5c59d0"-"Dirty Mouse..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffe29116fd3086f02d6c351946aa716"Magica De Spell was really not amused by the army of flying broom , the disciple of Yensid was throwing at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c669bcfc96aeea24ddc6b264e05e417"-"I will be back , Mouse !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac92c9b0ee735339649d40151fb5294"She fly away , back to the Vesuve , to think about another attack plan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52358d9e375513ba379ee4db72483de7"-"Well , that was easy . Oho ! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f49963cbbe87de00bb92f6027274c86"-"Thanks Mickey ! " says the three the nephew all together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05c24f709b7232e61af0a24f11b91ee"-"What about you know ? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3fbb6116ade2facc406a3b9ce69ee1f"-"What do you mean ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c995c9ccaa96cef522be4e0d8dba532"-"I mean , I will protect until Scrooge came back. I think maybe to call some friends to help here. Why don't you try to go save him ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0061a29a9ed6afc6b17818fa0c95c6"-"Are you sure ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef3aefe4b9d92dc9bbec38ecbcdf3933"-"Yes . Don't you just see how I defeat her ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e9a9f5e654e52102548b5865655ab29"-"Ok. But I think maybe we must go find something first in the box"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d5d634f639ec9231412978b75d0d89"-"Ok !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27970c1226619cb6a55191d9474de7f"They all run to the big box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd5832cfca3a89aed5d7fec81db6b55"-"What do we search ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98d432270e19651a36031edb3129cdc"-"Remember the universal solvent ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b04722a974dfac6e5d6d91c9a0a184"-"Yes, uncle Scrooge almost destroy Duckburg in using it , why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f39d3d7fb07b8e2832441fd9ae24031"-"Yes but we discover two things . First people live underground and second..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b718fc512b65c53a3fb29947367ad85e"In searching in the room with all the special thing that get Scrooge during all their adventures , they find him : The universal solvent umbrella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0524bf652b9a015cc9d11c435e84ee7f"-"This umbrella can make a hole on every material ! No let's grab a ticket back in Glasgow !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15314ed8a2966a1f995f8df1dcfefe01"And Back to the ruins , things have changed in the basement : Donald seems to maintain Chara in height with the help of a long rope. He is in front of the ground with the knife in right hand. Mairi still sleeping on the sofa in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc22d51121f35604feae578a138eef4"-"Are you ready you Chara?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b75d5ffa2ced7ac3acb37476c112f5"-"...yes"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85eb45c9fb8230025c00af5b44c7903"Chara focus his tiny determination into his sword and prepares his hand to cut the ground/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24422c31a6e4da4cdbb5ffd31ae9f567"-"Are you ready Donald"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e099f259b91220b97a238b06556ac5"-"Y-Yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="287c284c402f189fdcd72a4ae4dc53c8"-"Ok. You can begin !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f37b4de7ccaa531655f23447f12727"To these words Chara begin to "attack" the ground with gnarl . After multiple attack , Chara begin to sweat. The ground had just a few cut but nothing really deep. Chara sigh and ask to Donald :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95306b57e9e1d913004b07a761412d5d"-"Put me down..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27033cfb4e3f538651e11830eaf32336"His look haven't the slice of determination he had with the little speech of Scrooge. He throw his knife on the ground , full of spite against himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f07c542ba5f460edde35c2e5097da8"-"I'm going to sleep now . Don't disturb me . It is useless to continues"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1309baa3d9f2c620fabcfeddf0b32937"Just when he was going to advance to the exit , Mairi was here , awaken by all the sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2948c3b8e7782caad14d42f185d9a09b"-"What happened Chara ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51759874a764269da2576df8b3722e54"Chara look a bit angry at her. After all , he almost died from her hands. But he keep calm and just say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8fb2f0744e0b05091574b872b529163""Nothing ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe06bcdaf86bf5b8f5be71fe2b10787"Then he speeds up to his room. Leaving all these people in the basement. Confused , Mairi go ask the same thing to the Duck but before she can ask anything she sees the cuts on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ca8b15a8cf43fea78123094985c7552"Then she remembers , weirdly , what she did before.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f93c93f758d1b949e345c35b031e476c"-"Oh god... he is mad...because..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675bc7d9decb43fb390727086933a0b0"Scrooge don't let her finish/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c5527e8aca1dcde7a4da2a765d95c6"-"No I think he just feel powerless. Well this ground is sure robust."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9409d1a00ef32690379d17307827b7"Mairi feel a guilt on her back . She start to cry when suddenly she realizes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d08557b7bf3441633c3865a3b0ad6571"-"...Can I try ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68dbeeb4196a18f61fd21063b2d9b113"-"!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed60a350ff4a2b9331d9e862e4fd473"-"...please..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8095b93c97e72bc6399311e1f011d8b"-"Are you sure ? I hurt really bad to the face and you just woke up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c887991da37015eb3a8b491a56af60d"-"I want to try something.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8793aa8a663b32662d42e4e912b922e2"-"Then get ready"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d64c48e36b93934547f79132bef9fcc"Donald and Scrooge helps Mairi to fit into the rope and give her the knife who was on the ground. Then they make her ascend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0382bc22549261fb0c591e3954ba08e2"-"Are you ready ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa2da742759fa35e69517378e6cc9bdc"-"Wait... I have ...to focus ... for a bit"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1857fbd03e07946ddcd5c3bb31fad928"-"Ok"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62cb5802f0322374bbdb6f4362450e0"Mairi try to find again , the power she had when she was attacking Chara : Impatience./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d2289008d39d534357e0c48159cc2b"-"ArE YoU tRyInG tO fInD mE ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae252676900842f2f2b621b4787221a"-"Who are you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ee285e233f8cab625adad2b93e904d"-"YoU aLrEaDy KnOw WhO i Am !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb41a562896577f87037633db9f49f08"-"Can you help me to get me and the others out of here"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22880672bac43f69434679ccc2d310c3"Iriam begins to laugh in her head/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99783796aba8c873047fd81739331afd"-"Ah Ah Ah ! YoU rEaLlY tHiNk ImPaTiEnCe Is AlTrUiSt ? YoU hAvE tO bE mOrE sElFiSh !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c15d5e9dbc081ba1d397b2fa681cddcf"-"...you right"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00781cde75e74a01c7409436770e0e5e"-"I'm RiGhT ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd5803a0f7796dabac562281375626a""During all these years I wait because I was thinking someone from the underground will help us. But nobody came..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1efc65b60e62f7b7e19b6efaae7b68"-"..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b33230621bfbacf57ed69f0f2ba387"-"...I think time for patience is over"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfbf60e1db50c0b408842042a919b7f9"-"WaIt ! YoU wIlL gIvE uP yOuR sOuL ThIS eAsIlY ? ArE yOu StUpID ? i AlMoSt KiLl ChArA yOu KnOw ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca167c98511576cc4910ed2a024f588"-"No , I don't want to give up my soul , I just want to let you live"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a598a0fb1016079c96c51d3b36472dc6"-"WhAt Do YoU mEaN ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993edcdcbae878e9abd96d014ad5f2d3"-"Well you know I'm not a fighter or else... so what about I let you fight ? Of course I don't want you to hurt my friends..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5652c0dae2711f831b1adc209ed9b5"-"..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5c5fb50a5d93303b9eff82545622848"-"...please..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28fec75218b9f6da02bdbecd12d0b4d4"-"CaLl Me IrIaM"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465f5f4c170af9bce96224b9465ab22e"-"Iriam ? Please Iriam..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba77ebd6ab48b1e9c748d1e0ba25cc6c"-"Hé Hé Hé..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f78e306bc04ed09e86343d34b19e3c"-" ? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5b6dc37171f7515817527f68369d0e9"-"DeAL...GiVe Me YoUr Hand !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e2b35c2233f3286a8c25563866cd87"Mairi tend her hand to her alter ego and suddenly feel things ...reversed. She feels a bit sleepy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9fdadc594cc090bbac0db3fcbbf9078"-"I will take care of these ground..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b309d6f41b80f07498997d64e98fd473"Iriam then say loudly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4247c260bdb699061f74bfe15497fb3d"-"Prepare for an earthquake , Ducks"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a058b9a33b8f5419a4fb3bd9c53f348c"The two Ducks let out a couac of astonishment when she begins to fire up , with Chara's Knife , big beam on the ground , symbol of her eternal impatience. The shots was so strong that Donald can take it anymore and Mairi/Iriam fall in the gap she just create continuing to cut and beginning to make a path under the underground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5088e92faf4188460760f7aa4a31dd27"Donald was literally astonished by this couac attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6a3c9fc5fede81d285a5ca6081f590"-"Well , We are going to have a LONG WAY TO GO"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="657c0ffda82c88b510be54a66f17c942"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End of Chapter 4 totally not sponsored by Ryoma Hoshi/em/span/p 


End file.
